farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Mossy
Mossy is a mole who appears in the books and the TV series. He is the son of Mole and Mirthful and takes the place of his father in the Farthing Wood group of animals after his father's death. His name derives from the fact that his fur is soft like moss, as stated by Vixen. Mossy has a close relationship with Badger, who mistakes him for his dead father and refuses to accept his friend's death, so Mossy pretends to be his father to keep Badger happy. After Badger's death in the TV series, Mossy forms a similar relationship with Hurkel and, to a lesser extent, his mate Shadow. Books The Siege of White Deer Park Mossy meets Badger when he enters the old creature's set by mistake through one of the tunnels used by his father. Badger immediately mistakes Mossy for Mole and does not listen to Mossy's explanation of what has happened. Weasel arrives at the set and asks Mossy to pretend to be his father for Badger's sake and Mossy agrees to this suggestion. Mossy appears several times during the spring, listening to what Badger has to say and pretending to know all of Badger's friends that he has never met before. One day when he goes to see Badger, the old creature tells Mossy about a suggestion by Adder that The Beast may be living underground. Mossy tells Badger of a large underground chamber the cat could be using and Badger asks the young mole to go and investigate, then inform him if the Beast is living there. Mossy starts his search, but he gets distracted by worms and loses focus. However he eventually falls into a large chamber and discovers that the Beast is sleeping inside. He tries to leave quickly but the Beast wakes up and pursues him. Mossy digs underground but the Beast digs after him until Badger and Tawny Owl arrive, causing the cat to stop digging and let out a loud roar. After the Beast leaves the park Mossy visits Badger once more and pretends to remember the old creature's set in Farthing Wood. In the Path of the Storm Mossy only appears a few times in this book, usually keeping Badger company in his set. However he is also present during the Farthing Wood animals' meeting at the Hollow to discuss the problem with Trey. Mossy is informed when Badger becomes poisoned, but the journey to the disused set is too far for him to make and he is delighted when Badger finally returns to his own set. When the animals make the trip to the pond to drink, Mossy is asked by Fox to keep Badger away from proceedings, but when Mossy delivers the message Badger wants to take action and sets off anyway. Mossy worries about Badger's safety during the hurricane but is once again relieved to see the old creature when he returns unharmed. Battle for the Park Mossy only appears briefly in this book, mostly staying underground. When the rats invade the park Badger calls for Mossy and warns him to stay below ground away from harm, and Mossy promises that he will. However when the rats launch their final attack on the Farthing Wood animals, Mossy comes to the surface to investigate and is killed by Spike. After the battle his body is lost among the carcasses of the dead rats and the other animals are left unaware of his demise. TV Series Series 2 Mossy is introduced along with an unnamed female pup when their mother Mirthful tells the animals of Mole's passing. Up until the death of Badger in ''Shadows'', he impersonates his father when Badger mistakes him for Mole, much to Mossy's displeasure. Despite telling him who he really is, Badger shows signs of cognitive impairment (possibly dementia) due to his old age and still thinks he's messing with him. When Mossy later on sees that Badger is rambling about Farthing Wood and losing his memory, he rushes off to inform Fox and the others of the urgent news. They arrive and observe the passing of Badger together. While Mossy is mournful of this occurrence, he's very relieved that he doesn't need to pretend to be his father anymore. Series 3 He remains alive until the end of the series and plays a somewhat larger role. He is rescued from being murdered by Bully and his gang by Measley's intervention. Mossy forms an attachment to Hurkel after Badger passes on from old age. He later senses and warns the others about an on-coming hurricane but they initially dismiss the threat. In the final battle he is the one to deliver the message to Laird that they needed his herd's intervention to help fend off the rats. Appearances Books *''The Siege of White Deer Park'' *''In the Path of the Storm'' *''Battle for the Park'' TV series *Series 2 *Series 3 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Moles Category:Deceased characters Category:Offspring